How I healed you
by anreta
Summary: [[[UP FOR ADOPTION]]](FemDeku AU) After Izuku's parents are killed by a villian, she became engaged into a Quirk Marriage of convenience with Todoroki Shoto. Even though things seemed at ease at first, an incident involving his father made him close his heart to everyone around him. Will she manage to heal him now they are at UA?
1. Chapter 1: Engagement

_(A/N) Hellooo! This is my first bnh fic and it will be tododeku with hints of bakudeku. This is a genderbend AU, sooo Deku is a girl! I wasn't really fond of that au until I came across female deku nurse, and I completely loved it! If you don'tknow about it, definitely check it out, it has tons of fanart (although mainly in Japanese :'( )and fics too. It's basically a fem deku with a healing quirk, pretty similar to recovery girl's (she can heal by kissing too). She can also heal herself by eating flowers and her outfit is really really cute, so I will take all that and make it a starting point for the fic. With nothing more to say (I hope so), enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter 1:_

 _Engagement and faithful meetings_

 _"—-Reports say the killer was the villain Hatter, know by his crazy tactics that had already ended with 10 heros' lives._ _Even if they are not with us right now, their beliefs and valuable lessons are still relevant. Sadly, they left their small girl behind, who had already started living with some relatives from her father's side. It is believed she had inherit the Healing quirk from her mother, but a mutation with her father's Matter Compression quirk had not been denied. In other news—-"_

"See? I told you the girl did have a good quirk", said a tall red-haired man to his wife after turning the TV off. "I already talked to her aunt, and she happily agreed, so you don't have to worry" he said. "You are unbelievable", replied a white-haired woman with sad eyes, "that poor girl just lost her parents and some strange adults are already deciding her future without her knowing. Her aunt must not even care about her, giving her up to some random marriage just for money. But the worst part is that you are not even asking Shoto if-"

"Silence", stated Enji Todoroki with a frown scary enough to make his wife shut completely. "I'm guaranteeing our son's future. Do you have anything against it? Shoto already has a quirk powerful enough to fight better than any hero I know, with that girl's healing by his side he can train without restrictions and assure good descendants. We will meet her tomorrow afternoon, and I hope you will cooperate". With that, the man exited their bedroom and went back to train with their 10 year-old son. All Shoto's mom could do was to gaze at his son with a worried expression, she was aware that if she said anything it would only make things worse.

The woman knew her love for her youngest son was bigger than her fear of her husband, then, why couldn't she do anything to protect him? That was the question that had kept her wake at night since his quirk had manifested. One could say she didn't care enough about the boy, but that would be a total lie, the truth was that she loved him with all her heart, but the physical and psychological damage she had faced wasn't in vain. Each day was a new battle, a new lost battle to herself, watching her son getting hurt and not being able to defend him, feeling her breaking point closer everyday.

The next day arrived, and with the girl accompanied by her aunt did too. "Listen, Shoto", his mother told him while kneeling in front of him to talk face to face, "the person you will meet now is a girl your father wants you to know better, she will probably spend some time with us from time to time and join your training so you—-"

"Mom, I know father is arranging a marriage for me, I heard your conversation a few days ago, I'm sorry. Even if I don't agree, nothing good will come out of it, either for me or her", Shoto interrupted, "I thought about it last night, and I decided I will make no objections, at least until I have a strong reason. Don't worry, mom, I won't let that girl or me go through what you have been", stated Todoroki with a stern look. His mother couldn't said anything more, a knot in her throat made her feel she could burst in tears with just opening her mouth, so she just gently grabbed his son's hand and went to the garden where they were waiting for them.

There, they met the little girl who apparently would become his bride, she was hiding behind her aunt, who was talking with Enji. Shoto's first impression of her was rather good, she seemed shy and had a cute overall appearance, with her hair in low short pigtails and freckles that gave her a girlish look. "We have been waiting for you, good thing you finally arrived", said Endeavor in an angered manner, "this is my son, Todoroki, he has the hot and cold quirk". The boy made a small reverence to the strangers after his father's presentation. "Then, introduce yourself, kid", said the middle age woman while grabbing the girl's arm. "N-Nice to meet you, my name is Izuku, Midoriya Izuku", answered the green-haired while fidgeting with her fingers "my quirk is Compression healing, I can make bruises and internal body damage really small so they vanish. Although if I do it in a determined dimension it may harm the person, like a traction effect. I can also heal traditionaly like my mother, but since I can't control it quite well with my hands yet, the easiest way is by mouth-contact", said while blushing.

"As I thought, your quirk is quite useful, indeed. Why don't you get to know Shoto better here while the adults talk in the other room", even if Endeavor said it like if it was a suggestion, but they were already gone and left the children with no other option. As expected, it was very awkward, none of them said anything for ten minutes. The little girl started fidgeting and saw something that caught her attention. "Is it okay if I grab that?", asked Izuku shyly while pointing at a lily that was nearby. Shoto just nodded and watched her pluck the flower and then nibble the petals one by one, a sight he definitely didn't expect. "By eating flowers I recover some energy, and they are pretty tasty too. My aunt says it looks disgusting so she had prohibited me to do it at home, I am glad you let me have one", she added with a genuine smile. Afterwards, it became easier for them to interact, they began to talk about school, TV shows, funny things that had happened to them, but mainly about All Might, the favorite hero of both.

When they ran out of topics, Izuku proceeded to say something she had been trying to say from the beginning, "I am not dumb you know", she said while looking down at the leftover flower stalk, "I know they are going to arrange a marriage between us. Ever since my parents died, my aunt have received several proposals for quirk marriages, some are even with men who are 10 years older than me. I really don't know how I should feel, many important things have happened in such a short time it all seems like a dream, or nightmare? But even now, you don't seem like a bad person to me. I think I can bare to be your fiancée until something really important happens, after all, they can't obligate us", only after finishing her statement, Izuku thought trough what she had been saying and began apologyzing nervously.

"I wouldn't mind either", said Shoto while showing her a sincere smile, "since you will be coming here often, I'll ask mom if we can grow more kinds of flowers for you". "That would be nice", replied Izuku with flushed cheeks. Immediately after, the three adults returned to the garden and said each other goodbye. His father then explained Shoto the whole situation, Izuku would be coming a few days per week to help him train and get to know his family better. At first, Enji was not a fan of this idea, he believed interaction between them wasn't really necessary, but his wife insisted it would be the best for them. Also, they won't have a proper engagement until they both reached legal age, this was the condition Izuku's aunt made in exchange of the other rules.

Days moved on, they became weeks, and fastly it had been months since the first meeting. Izuku went to the Todoroki manor almost everyday, there, she usually sat quietly by the training ground and waited to heal an exhausted Shoto by the end of the afternoon. On the days Endeavor had other things to do, they just chated and took strolls in the garden, sometimes they played with his older siblings, who loved Izuku as a little sister. His mother had also became quite fond of her, it had became an habit of hers to give her a different bouquet of flowers every week. To the small boy, those days were easily his best childhood memories. It was more than a relief to have someone waiting for him at the end of each training, too see her concerned face and feel her palms on his wounds. For the first time, he could say his father had made a good decision.

However, without him noticing, his mother's state had been becoming worse. She managed to keep her cool in front of Shoto, but the truth is she was now completely damaged. "I don't know if I can bear it, each day his left side looks more and more like his father's. And that poor girl, everytime I see her I can't help but to see myself- I know Shoto is different, he is my dear son, but I still can't-", said his mother with crazy eyes while talking with someone in the phone. "Mom?", asked Shoto from behind with a worried voice. What happened after was so fast he didn't processed throughly until a few days ago, she threw him a kettle full of boiling water in mid of her mental breakdown, burning his left side of the face. After that, Endeavor claimed she wasn't sane enough to raise their children, so he admited her into a psyquiatric hospital for no determined time.

Since that day, he banned himself to use his left side, he knew his father was the one who broke his mother; and the worst part is he didn't do anything to stop it. Training became more violent, Enji pushed the boy to the limit in hopes that he would use his fire quirk, and of course, it never happened. A week after the incident, he met Izuku again for some training, "Shoto, do you want me to cure it?", asked the girl referring to his burn, "if I do it now it won't leave traces, as if nothing had happened", added with a small smile to confort him. However, all it did was anger him more. Izuku reminded himself about the arranged marriage his mother had been through, the fact that she put all her efforts without looking for attention from the boy made him nauseous. The way she looked at him with caring eyes made him feel unworthy. Now, he couldn't bear to even like her, she was the personification of his father's decisions, all his life was already predicted by the man who had killed his mom's soul.

"Stay away", said Shoto coldly. "W-what?" "I don't want you to cure this, ever. You are here just to cure my training bruises, nothing else, don't get too confident". And with that the boy left her alone in the training ground, Izuku began to cry quietly, thinking about what she did wrong or why did she anger him. She was comforted by Fuyumi, Shoto's older sister, who found her curled waiting for her aunt to pick her up. The white haired calmly explained the situation and told her to just give him some time, and that everything would come back to normal. It did not happen.

Time had moved on and they were teenagers now, both of them were in the UA, the best high school they could dream about. Due to some problems, they started living in the dorms from the first day, both of them were happy to say the least, Todoroki could live far from his father and Midoriya could finally catch some air far from her aunt. It hadn't been easy for her, she had to live with several rules and with a loveless home life. Her aunt wasn't exactly a caring person, the only times she was worried about her was when it had to do with the engagement. Izuku had never been hugged by her, or even given a compliment, still, she believed it was her personality and decided to accept it no matter what. She had also forbidden her to use her quirk via mouth unless it was with his fiancée, so the training only focused on her hands and became extremely hard. The old woman had also been controlling Izuku's diet and manners, from the way she walked to the way she spoke, apparently, Endeavor had given her money to convert Izuku into a perfect lady.

As everyday at 8 am, Izuku gave the now handsome young man a lunch she made on her own, hoping it would help him go back to his old self. "Shoto, Fuyumi told me you liked soba so I made my own variation, here", said a now full-grown Izuku, handing him a lunch box shyly. Shoto glanced at his fiancée, she was indeed beautiful, _'the prettiest girl in class 1-A'_ as some said. Her hair had grown long enough to reach her waist, though she kept it into a ponytail; her freckles remained and gave her an innocent look; she had a well endowed body that kept all the boys in awe; but most importantly, she had kept her good-natured personality, which was mostly directed to Todoroki.

The teenage boy just said 'thanks' and put it into his backpack, before putting his earphones on so Izuku couldn't have a chance to do small talk. "Todoroki, you lucky bastard!", a grape boy shouted, "handsome guys have it so easy, getting bento from Midoriya, arghh, are you dating or what?"

"Don't you know? Those two are engaged, Endeavor said it on a interview a few months ago, although not on their own will I believe", stated Kirishima as he was passing by.

"What?! So are they like boyfriend and girlfriend?! Did I even have a chance?!", said Mineta.

"I don't think you have a chance even if you were the only guy in UA"

"Poor Izuku, even when she makes her best effort to win some affection, he just shrugs it off, the only good thing that boy has are his looks", replied an angry Ochako as defending her best friend. And that's how their daily lives were now, will Izuku manage to heal his soul someday?

* * *

 _(A/N) So what do you think? Should I leave it like a one-shot (sort of) or continue it? Ideas are more than welcome!_


	2. Chapter 2: Unknown feelings

_(A/N) Yes! I'm here again with a new chapter, thanks to everyone who read the first chapter, especially to those who left reviews, favorites or follows, you are the ones who made me continue this story! ❤️❤️❤️_

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Unknown feelings

Ever since they started living in dorms, Fridays were proclaimed "girls night". They usually had a sleepover at some bedroom, changing it every week; or they could stay awake chatting in the common room instead. Tonight, they were playing 'never have I ever' in Ochako's room, and it was time for the latter to make the question. "Never have I ever...uh...", the brunette talked slowly, "oh! I know! Never have I ever kissed someone from the classroom". After the juicy question, all the girls stared at each other to see which one will take the first sip, they weren't taking shots though, instead they just drank some soda they found. All the girls made the scream of their lives when they saw two of them raise their glasses.

"Spit. It. Mina. Which one is it?", inquired Hagakure. The pink girl just said calmly it was Kirishima, and it happened only because it was a dare when they were in middle school. Everyone let a sigh of disappointment, as they expected something way more exciting. "Then... the other one is Deku, and I guess we already know who it was", said the owner of the bedroom. "W-well I have to aid Shoto during his trainings, and the fastest way to do so is by kissing him", her statement made the girls go 'aww'. "But it isn't anything romantic! He just stays there and opens his mouth, it's kind of creepy sometimes. I am the one who does all the work, sometimes I feel he even keeps his eyes open". After her words, the girls screamed their souls out for the second time of the night, it wasn't a everyday thing they could hear some first-hand gossip about one of the most famous couples in UA. Suddenly, a knock that sounded more like a punch hit the door.

Ochako nervously opened it, only to find Bakugo, Kirishima and Zero with angry frowns. "So it was just you, I thought it was someone from maintenance who wanted us to go to sleep", said Mina in a relieved tone. "Could you shut up for 5 minutes?! We are trying to play some games but can't ever hear each other thanks to your ugly screams", yelled Bakugo. "Oh, I'm sorry, but we are having a friends' night too, we are playing 'never have I ever' and I bet you can't even guess what Izuko has told us", said Ochako as if teasing the boys.

"You are playing that? Sweet! Mind if we join?", asked the red haired boy. "Not at all", answered the brunette, hearing a happy exclamation from Kirishima and a bored one from Bakugo. The three boys proceeded to sit down around her tea table and grabbed a drink for each one. "So what did the stupid Deku told you?", asked the spiky blonde. "Well, we were asking which one of us has kissed someone from the classroom and...", teased Ochako again to a now red Midoriya.

"Oh, did she told you about that time?", said Katsuki as he sipped some of the soda, what happened next was the third and loudest scream of the night, which now was joined by two male voices too. "I-I didn't know you were a sex maniac, Midoriya. I think I had mistaken you", stuttered a flushed Momo. "No no no! You got it all wrong! It happened when we were kids", explained a bright red Midoriya,"I thought Kacchan was injured so I ran to him and kissed him without thinking. Instead of thanks, the only reward I got was a punch in the head" "That's what you get from looking down at me!", yelled Bakugo.

"Right. I forgot you are childhood friends", said Ochako as she was recovering both her ears and throat. They kept playing for some time until all of them couldn't keep their eyes open. Everyone went back to their rooms except for Izuku, who slept over at Ochako's. "I must say I am pretty impressed, Deku, I didn't expect you to to be the biggest flirt from the class", teased Uravity again to a flushed Midoriya "I have been thinking, did you actually like Bakugo back then?", asked with genuine curiosity. Izuku knew she would be lying to her best friend if she told she was never attracted to that boy, even if he seemed more like a bully than a friend, so she just told her truth. She told the brunette she used to be in love with the blond before all the heavy stuff happened. The fact that he protected her just because he wanted to, she admired his strength, his willpower. And soon, admiration evolved into something else, their mothers called it puppy love, and she didn't deny it.

However, after her parents' death and the following engagement, all her feelings vanished, and it only became a childhood memory. "What if the feelings come back?", asked her concerned friend. "I have already spend 6 years as Shoto's fiancée. I don't think my heart could bear to forget all those memories and replace him, even if we have never been a proper couple or if he doesn't seem to like me. And if they ever do... I honestly don't know what I would do", answered the green haired girl while covering her face with the blanket, after that, both girls called a night and went to sleep.

The next morning was pretty average, Bakugo yelling for whatever reason, Mineta peeking at some skirts, Izuku giving Todoroki a homemade lunch, nothing out of the ordinary except from what their homeroom teacher had to say. "Today we will have a quirk test, make a line and follow me to the south grounds", said Aizawa unexpectedly, gaining some loud groans. It wasn't that rare that Aizawa made that kind of tests, basically, two students teamed up to deactivate a bomb in a determined hidden spot in a building. To make it harder, the building was always destroying itself, beams could fall from very high, the columns collapsed and the floors were constantly cracking; everyone had to keep in mind to not make lousy tactics without thinking.

The class proceeded to change into their hero costumes so the training could start. "You look fine as always, Midoriya", said a grape boy while making a thumbs up with a bloody nose, winning a "slap" by Tsuyu. Indeed, Deku looked pretty cute with her costume on: it was sort of a pink nurse dress with a white apron on top, black tights, white and pink boots and a small nurse hat. Needless to say, wearing a skirt in a battle ground wasn't the best choice, but that was because Midoriya didn't participate in fights themselves. Since her quirk was more likable for rescue situations, her role during those tests was to aid all the injured and train her quirk in that way.

Class started, and with that the test did too. Team A (Mina and Asahido), couldn't get the bomb, and failed consequently. Team B (Ilda and Kirishima) did manage to get it, but on the last second, the floor they were standing in collapsed. Even though both of them run fast enough to minimize de impact, an iron beam fell and crushed Ilda's arm. Instantly, his red headed teammate tried to push the beam with the strength of his quirk, only to be stopped by Izuku. "If you move it without thinking, it may injure his nerves permanently, let me try something", explained the green haired. After that, she put her hands as if holding the beam and after 5 seconds it disappeared and left a light cloud of metal particles instead. "So your compression quirk works in objects too? That's awesome!"

"Well, it's not exactly compression, it's more like its consequence: 'traction effect'. The compression aspect of my quirk works at its most when it's against living beings, that's why I prefer healing, with objects... well... it makes me tired easily..." said Izuku faintly as she almost fell down on the ground, only to be caught by a strong grip. Still with her eyes closed, she immediately recognized who was holding her just by feeling a freezing palm on her brow. "Shoto..." "Don't waste energies. Sensei, I already know how to deal with this situation of hers, I'll treat it in the infirmary. If you excuse me", demanded the boy who was already carrying her in bridal style. Izuku's girl friends blushed at the sight and made thumbs up with a straight face on, similar to what Mineta did previously.

"Such a smooth bastard... And why didn't you slapped them?!", muttered an angry Mineta to Tsuyu, to which she only answered 'they look cute, and I made thumbs up too'.  
"Hey you half and half dumbass! Let Deku deal with her problems alone and finish the test! We have to set who is better in this test for once!", yelled an angry Bakugou, who only got ignored by the young man.

After ten minutes of walking, being carried in Izuku's case, and being object of many stares they arrived to the infirmary, where the boy put Midoriya in a stretcher nearby. "Shoto...you shouldn't have, it was almost time for your battle and—-" Suddenly, the green haired girl was interrupted by a strong grip and soft lips that made her stop talking. Thanks to Izuku's quirk, she could absorb energy via mouth, only if she wanted, of course. That's why Todoroki was kissing her, ' _that's the only reason_ ', he tried to tell himself. But it was beyond his understanding why he felt so much joy just by kissing Izuku, why did he like so much her flustered face after every time he did so. He continued grabbing her face gently and only stopped to catch some breath.

"Thanks", that's the only thing the girl could manage to say. Flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and a sweet smile was all Shouto needed to say ' _damn_ ', internally, of course. "I don't feel like I lost much energy, I'll go back to class and report your state", said Todoroki while hiding his nervousness. "Shoto, wait, why don't you stay a little?.. I-I mean, we could chat a bit before you go back, after all, we need to coordinate our visit to the manor on Saturday", interrupted Izuku abruptly. "I'll see you at night", answered Shoto. To the girl, it was more enough to smile a bit, he usually would've left her talking alone, maybe he was the kind of guy who made progress slowly, really slowly... maybe he did wanted to improve their relationship? With that, he exited the infirmary while using his cold quirk against himself to keep his cool.

As promised, Todoroki went to Midoriya's room at 8. It wasn't anything romantic, he just came to tell her he'll be picking her up on Friday night so they could go together to the manor. After saying each other goodbye, the boy exited the room only to find a shocked Ilda and Ochako.

"Todoroki! I know you are engaged and have aprovement from society, but it's not okay to profanate the school dorms!", said an angry flustered Ilda, who was just ignored.  
Izuku's best friends then crushed her room with many questions, the brunette was the first one to talk. "Deku. Why the hell was Todoroki at your bedroom this late?!" The girl with freckles explained he only came to talk about their visit to the Todoroki manor on Friday, gaining a sigh of relief from Ilda and a disappointed one from Ochako.

Days passed, and it was already Friday's afternoon. After finishing all her school duties, Izuku went to her bedroom to rest a bit before preparing herself for the dinner. Suddenly, she heard a soft knock on the door: it was all the girl's from class 1-A, then she instantly remembered it was suppoused to be "girl's night". "Sorry! I totally forgot about girl's night! But I'm having a dinner with Shoto's family at 8 and—-", tried to explain Midoriya. "We know", answered a smiling Ochako.

"—-Wanted to get ready early so I could do my hair and stuff—-", continued Izuku. "We know", added Mina. "...then why are you here?", asked the green haired cluessly. "We are here to help you get your man", answered the girls altogether before entering her room without permission. Deku just stared at the mess that was happening, girls unwrapping their make up cases, hair straighteners, bags of clothes and anything she could imagine. _"What are they gonna do?",_ asked Izuku to herself with blank eyes.

* * *

 _Sooo what do you think? Sorry if I didn't make much progress between their relationship :( but the next chapter will have way more! I promise! Please do leave your thoughts and suggestions :D!_


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking point

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Breaking point**

Uraraka was the first one to talk, explaining 'the situation' to Midoriya. "Deku, sweetie, you don't have to worry about anything. Tonight, we will make that boy say 'oh wow' just by seeing you come out from that door. Now, go shower! We will be preparing everything you need here."  
Before Izuku could say anything, she was pushed by Tsuyu into her bathroom. The girls were already doing the preparations, deciding which makeup will she use or the hairstyle she would have. At the end, they choose a natural look and to have her hair straightened for a change, since it was always curly. It didn't seem like it had been too long, but half hour had already passed. "Can I come out now? I'm only in a towel and I'm starting to get cold", said Izuku from the bathroom."No! You can't yet!", Ochako yelled as she realized they had missed the most important part: clothes. "Tsuyu will go and do your hair! Stay there." After that, the girls began to feel the pressure since they had little time left. They all took several outfits from their wardrobes, but there was always something off about them.

"It must be the delivery boy from the cafeteria!", suddenly said Mina cheerfully. "You ordered delivery in this kind of situation?!", asked Momo while getting a dress out of her body with her quirk. "Relax, I just ordered some frappes so we could relax a bit—-", as she opened the door in hopes to find a delivery boy with 6 cups on hand, big was her surprise when it was a handsome boy with traditional clothes on. "Todoroki, hi", and with that the pink girl shut the door in his face. "Mayday, Mayday! Code red or whatever it is! Todoroki is at the door wearing a yukata, I repeat, a fucking yukata!", yelled Mina to the girls who all facepalmed themselves: they didn't remember Izuku's fiancé came from a traditional background.

After letting Deku out from the bathroom and dressing her in a dark yukata, they stared proudly at the stunning look they just had created. "Stop, you are making me blush... Oh! I almost forgot", said Izuku before opening a small red box that was in her drawer: it was a delicate gold ring with small diamonds scattered. "What's that?", asked Tsuyu. "It's our engagement ring, I don't wearing on my finger though, it's kind of embarrassing, so I put it on a necklace and only use it in special occasions."

After 20 minutes of waiting, in Todoroki's case, Izuku finally came out of her room. ' _Perfect_ ', he thought at the first sight. His fiancée was wearing a traditional black kimono with dark flowers designs that contrasted with her fair skin. Her hair was not in the usual curliness he was used to, instead it was completely straight and kept in a loose side ponytail with a slim ribbon holding it. It was definitely something he didn't expect to see, since she always wore regular dresses to the meetings, but he wouldn't deny he was enjoying the view.

"Shall we?", asked the boy. Needless to say, the girls, who were watching everything from afar, were furious, they definitely expected a reaction way more moving. "Hold on right there! Aren't you going to tell her how pretty she looks or something?! It's been hard work you know!", hissed an angry Ochako from the door. "Uraraka, please...", added Izuku calmly as to ease the girl. "She always looks beautiful so I didn't notice she put on so much effort today, I'm sorry, Izuku", those words were enough to make the girls scream internally, for them, it was like watching a live young romance show. "You look stunning", and with that, he took the green haired's hand and guided to the entrance, leaving the girls celebrating their success.

The young couple spend most of the journey in a comfortable silence, occasionally talking about school. Izuku was quite used to this, he wasn't the kind of guy to start a conversation after all, or even continue it for a long time. Still, she never questioned it and just got along with it, thinking he had his own reasons to do so. After 20 minutes, they finally arrived to their destination, where Shoto's older sister received them with a hug. "You look lovely, Izuku. My little brother is a very lucky boy", said Fuyumi, followed by an aproving smile from her father. The dinner went on as planned, and after it finished Endeavor made the two teens sit down to talk them about the real reason of the meeting.

"The sports festival is coming and I will give you some precisions", started Enji with a strong voice. "Even if what matter more between heroes is their strength or capacity of their quirks, in reality, the acceptance from the public is as important as those", said the oldest Todoroki. "Shoto, being the best in battles is not enough to be the number one, you need to show the public something that makes you entertaining or relatable; something that makes you acknowledge so you can become the symbol of hope later on, and Izuku can help you there." The man's statement made Midoriya wonder for a moment about what could she do in order to help his fiancé. "Holding hands, getting healed by her in public, the public eye loves those kind of things. The media already knows about your engagement so they'll be keeping an eye on you both during the events."

"Do you know how stupid you sound?", asked the young boy angrily. "Shoto, I know you don't like father's ideas, but he knows more about that business than anyone in this house. It wouldn't hurt to listen a bit, you can decide if you take it or leave it afterwards", interrupted her sister, to which Izuku agreed shyly. However, it was not enough to calm the youngest Todoroki. To him, it only sounded like his father didn't think his skills were enough to get him a name on his own, he was treating him like a weakling. "Do you think All Might relied on a romance to get well known? I don't want to be part of your stupid ideas, especially if they are based on lies" Izuku didn't know why it hurt, but it did. _'We are a lie, huh'_ , she thought sadly. She knew they weren't a couple, but they were more than friends, and they definitely weren't family, so what were they? And why did it hurt hearing him talk like that? After Shoto's response, he angrily grabbed Deku's hand and left immediately, not before saying a proper goodbye to her sister.

Days have moved on from that heavy meeting, and it was already time for the last event of the sports festival. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened during the first rounds, Todoroki had managed to stay on first place during the first two events, and Izuku had been doing her healing tasks properly. Now, it was time for the last and most awaited battle to occur: Todoroki vs Bakugo. Both of them fought with all their might, but in the end only one could win, and on that day it was Shoto's turn. After the battle ended, Todoroki was proclaimed winner, since he was the only one left standing. "Go aid young Bakugo, Midoriya", said Recovery Girl to Izuku. The blond was laying unconscious on the battle ground, and her task was to check his state before sending other paramedics, but it did not go that way.

It all happened in slow motion for Izuku: seeing Todoroki faint on the ground, getting up and running at the fastest speed she could to reach him and kiss him. She knew for sure Bakugo was the one who was in worst shape, but seeing his fiancée beat up was something she couldn't ignore even for a brief moment. It was for the same motive a mother protects her son even if the danger is low, or for the same reason any couple do crazy things for each other: it was the heat of the moment driven by feelings.

The moment was followed by a dead silence, but five seconds later the whole stadium exploted into cheers. "AND THE CROWD GOES WILD. TODOROKI SHOTO SAVED BY HIS FIANCÉE, MIDORIYA IZUKU FROM THE HEALING DEPARTMENT. DEFINITELY ONE OF THE MOST MEMORABLE MOMENTS OF THIS LAST ROUND! WHAT A WAY TO FINISH THE COMPETITIONS!", Present Mic yelled trough the speakers. Izuku's action did move the event: countless camera flashes, several pro-heros watching warmingly the moment, and an satisfied smile from Endeavor, to say the least. Even if the whole public was bursting of applause, the only thing she did was to continue kissing him and the healing his open wounds with her hands; she didn't even notice when the event finished and everyone was already leaving. After a while, Izuku finally got a response from Todoroki. "That's enough", he said while pushing her arms away forcefully, consequently standing up and leaving her all alone in the arena.

"Shoto—-did I... do something wrong?", mumbled the green haired while following his quick steps until they reached a dark aisle where they could be alone. "How much did that man gave your aunt this time?", asked a furious Shoto to which the girl didn't know how to response. "What are you talking about?", was all she could utter.

"I'm talking about that little show you put up a while ago", said Todoroki with the coldest stare he had. "I didn't put up any show, I just saw you wounded there and my body moved itself-", tried to explain Izuku."You know I don't believe you. All these years you have followed all of your aunt's rules without hesitating, just look at you, from your hair to the way you talk, it is all because my father paid for it. I don't see a reason why you would stop now. But this has to be the breaking point, this was the first time I could actually show the world the worth of my cold quirk and make a name for myself for once, and you completely ruined it."

"I swear I didn't plan anything, it just happened and-", this time Midoriya didn't stuttered, she was starting to get furious about his accusations. "I've had enough, you do know the whole point of our arrangement is for you to have as many kids as it takes to reach the 'perfect one'?, the rest are trash. Or are you too naive to ignore it and play along a happy fantasy?" Todoroki himself didn't think through the words that were coming out of his mouth. It was like something inside him had broken and he had to let all out no matter what, even if he knew he was hurting Izuku deeply. He wrongly thought Izuku would forgive him later, he was used to her sticking around him no matter what, after all. At that exact time, he saw his mother in Izuku, which made Shoto reamain silent and and step back for a moment. Todoroki tried to leave but a low voice stopped him.

"You think you are the only one who has made sacrifices?", said Izuku coldly. "I lost my parents and then became engaged with a stranger, it wasn't bad though, since my life at home was horrible at least I could catch some breath with your family, a family of strangers", added the girl. "I lived on during those hard days only because you provided me an illusion of hope, but one day you began to mistreat me without reason. I thought it was my fault, everyday since that moment I looked trough all my actions, anything I could do to become friends again, but it was pointless. I even agreed to all those stupid rules to become 'the perfect lady', as your father said. After all, every man dreams of the perfect partner, at least that what my aunt made me believe, and I foolishly did so. But you did not-"

"Izuku—-", tried to interrupt Todoroki.

"Let me finish, please. I don't know what to feel, sadness, dissapointment, anger, I am used to them all already. But right now I'm starting to feel something new: tiredness", Izuku sighed. "You have made it clear you don't want me by your side, and I won't disagree. I can't make you like me by force, after all. Don't misunderstand me, I won't evade you or something like that, we are still a 'couple'...it's just, I got tired from trying to heal your soul. Because, even if you don't see it, you are damaged, and I had only been trying to save you", finished Izuku with sad eyes. "And if you are still doubting, what I did today has nothing to do with your father. If you want to be mad at somebody, it is only at me", and with that the nurse left him alone.

Shoto didn't know what to do or feel. He could chase after Izuku, but what would happen then? The boy didn't know how to console her, how to show kindness to a person who he had treated like trash without reason? This time, he couldn't blame Endeavor, it was all his fault. Todoroki just stayed frozen in the same place to re-do the moment over and over and try to solve that hard situation, and as expected, he couldn't think up a single solution.

After the sports festival finished, classes were suspended for three days in order to help the students recover mentally and physically, and meet with their relatives for some time. On the second day, Ochako paid a visit to her best friend's room. After knocking the door, she came across a view that left her breathless. There it was a now short-haired Izuku, gone were her long wavy locks that she loved brushing. "Your hair...", said Ochako faintly.

"New me, I guess", answered the girl with freckles, now playing with the pretty short locks she had. Her best friend didn't question her decision or asked why did she do it so suddendly, instead she just acted as if everything was normal so Izuku could feel at ease. "I'm hungry, wanna grab a burger?", asked the green haired after a while. Uraraka was indeed surprised, ever since she met her, she had always carefully selected what to eat in order to stay in shape. The brunette always thought it was a decision on her own, until one day she unintentionally overheard a phone-call from her aunt. Yells were all she could listen, apparently Izuku had gain some weight, which was unforgivable. As a consequence, the weekly "pocket money" she gave her niece was cut half down. It wasn't like Midoriya would be unable to buy any food at all, it was more a psychological way to control her behavior even if they weren't living together anymore. _'She just want me to be the perfect bride, that's all',_ was the only response Izuku could give.

"You?! Eating fast foot?! Are you really Izuku?!" "As I said, it's a new me. No more talking nicely, no more doormat-fiancée, no more selfless sacrifies. From now on, I will be the main heroine of my story", said Izuku with a determined smile.

"I think I will love this new Deku", said Ochako while hugging her best friend.

* * *

 _(A/N) Helloooo!_

 _As you can see, I decided to cut Deku's hair, like in cannon lenght, it will probably grow later though. And from the next chapter on I'll try to make her personality more and more like the real Izuku. Btw, I'm starting classes on Monday, so it'll probably take me more than one week to update ;-; sorry!_ _Answering some reviews: thank you all who left nice reviews, it always make me happy to hear someone enjoys something I write. About the 'side BakuDeku' thing, I am not exactly planning Kacchan to be like a knight in shining armor who knocks some sense into Todoroki, I just feel it too cliché. Also because I want Deku to be the one that achieves her goals without major help from others, girl power! even if 'she' is a 'he' in cannon lol. As always, please do leave any ideas for the story or suggestions! I'll accept them gladly!_ ❤️❤️❤️


	4. Chapter 4: New Beginning

(A/N) Hellooo!.. and sorry :( It's been sooo long since I last updated, I didn't plan it that way but thanks to my shitty schedule (and teachers too) it happened. I can't promise I will keep up with with the story regularly but I do know this fic will be finished! Anyway, thanks to everybody who left reviews or started following, I never thought this silly story of mine would get more than 20 follows, really! ❤️❤️❤️

Answering reviews: About the love triangle, I am too kinda tired of it, so I don't really plan on doing it unless there is no other way to make the characters evolve. But for now, I'm sticking to Deku growing by herself (it sounds weird lol) and with help from her friends and people that will be introduced further in the story.

About my writing, I know it sounds sloppy sometimes, and since I don't have that much vocabulary I feel like I am writing dialogues from Tarzan ('you Todoroki, me Izuku'). English isn't my first language and I learned most of it by living a few months in NY (if anyone reading this is from there, you are so lucky!), so it definitely needs polishing. One of the reasons why I started this fic was to improve my fluency, so I really appreciate it when you correct me in those aspects. Btw, as soon as I read the review about how much I repeated 'said' so much I started googling synonyms right away hahaha, thanks!

This chapter will be pretty short since I just wanted to communicate that this fic won't be on hiatus or whatsoever and I couldn't find another way to do it. I thought about sharing my tumblr to keep updating in short pharagraphs, but I almost never post anything anime related so I didn't know if you would be interested lol, if you have ideas or opinions please let me know! Well, with nothing more to say, enjoy!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **NEW BEGINNING**

Two days had passed quickly, and it was finally the first day of classes after the tournament. A sleepy Izuku turned off the alarm on her telephone and woke up as she had promised herself to do daily training before school. Why? One, she would have fresh starts, and two, no one would see her. She wouldn't admit it, but she did felt awkward about doing offensive training in public, it was something everyone at UA have done all their lives, and Izuku was just starting.

She felt judged, to say the least, all the eyes staring at her, searching for the smallest error; even if it was all in her head, Midoriya still couldn´t stand it. The green haired knew that problem couldn't be avoided forever, but that day wouldn't be the day she'd face it either. _'Baby steps',_ whispered to herself.

The young lady took a glance at herself in the mirror and was not pleased nor angry at what she looked like. _'Plain, huh',_ she thought while staring at herself. Ever since her engagement, she was demanded to look as beautiful as she could. Shiny long locks, perfect skin, conservative yet pretty outfits and talking quietly were only a few things she was demanded to do.

But now, most of them were gone and instead of seeing a pretty girl in the mirror every morning, there was an average one with nothing peculiar to offer. Still, she did not regret any change, it was all fundamental in order to outgrow herself. ' _I thought having short hair would be easier to manage but it seems I was wrong, guess I'll just have to wait some months'_ , she pondered while putting on some hairpins.

Usually, the young girl would put on soft make-up after doing her hair, a habit she had unwillingly acquired at a tender age. Because of the hardships Izuku had faced when she was small, there was a period time where she would cry every night, one that she wished she could forget. As a consequence, dark circles around her eyes were common since a really young age. _'Take some of my make up and cover it up, boys don't like ugly ones, and you don't want Shoto to be mad at you, right?'_ , her aunt adviced her, and as always, Izuku did everything to please her, after all, she was the only family she has left.

But on that morning, Midoriya ignored that "rule"and went straight to have breakfast and then train. Since the thorny discussion with Todoroki, Izuku had made a list of things she wanted to change about herself, or to improve. First thing: learn how to use her quirk offensively. Luckily, she didn't have classes until two hours more so she could focus on training all she wanted.

Normally, her training would consist on practicing everything related with medicine or energy transmission with Recovery Girl, even though she enjoyed it, this time Izuku was looking for something else. During the sports festival, she had realized the world of heroes was larger than she thought, and if she wanted to be part of it in every way possible, she must fully use her quirk.

The only thing she had inherited with her father was the mutation of his quirk, since her looks took mostly after her mother's. She remembers watching her father destroy immense iron beams or concrete walls in just one second, something she had never managed to do. Instead, she would become tired after slowly breaking a wood wall. Izuku didn't know if it was due to the lack of training or if her quirk just didn't work that way.

After all, Midoriya knew her compression worked better with living beings, hence the healing, but if she could aid, she could damage too.

However, in her whole life she had never tried training in that way for two reasons. The first one was because since she became engaged, her quirk focused only on healing due to Endeavor's orders, who assured her it was the most pertinent move. The second reason was that she had never actually wanted to do the sort of training that it required. First of all, compressing made her really tired, enough to not let her continue her day normally. Second of all, she found scary using her quirk on living beings in other than healing.

The girl with freckles could count with her fingers how many times she had tried using her quirk to attack, and couldn't remember any single time she was satisfied with the result.

"Enough thinking, let's do it", told Izuku to herself before checking there was nobody around. Many minutes passed, and soon it became an hour, and still, she couldn't manage to break a single concrete block that was arranged in the training ground.

"Why can't I do it?! Dad made it seem so easy!", yelled the girl as she was already tired. "Maybe I just don't belong to battles, huh. It isn't that bad staying as a nurse my whole life, but... I just want to have options, for the first time in my life I want to do what I want, no because it is the only path for me", said between bitter-sweet tears.

"You do have options, if you make an effort, obvioulsy", answered a manly voice nearby, causing Izuku to jump in surprise. In front of her she found one of the skinniest man she had ever seen, with silly blond locks blocking his brow and sunken blue eyes. It was strange, _'I remember checking every meter around here and never seeing him, does he has some kind of speed quirk?'_

"S-sorry sir, I think I should be leaving-"

"Young girl, if every great hero had quit just because they couldn't manage their quirk at first, we wouldn't have none", interrupted the skeleton-like man. "I saw your heroism and good heart at the festival, you have something that many heroes don't have nowadays"

"Thanks, but... the truth is that it isn't enough-", she sighed. "My whole life I have been walking through the path someone had already made for me, the same applies to my quirk. I love healing, but what if I can do greater things with it? I may not like it afterwards but at least I could say I tried it on my one, and, for once, made the path myself".

After realizing what she had just said to a complete stranger, Midoriya panicked and blushed bright red. "I-I shouldn't be bottering you with my silly thoughts, sir, I'm sorry". Izuku collected all her belongings and was already fleeing when she was surprised again.

"Come here at 5 o'clock this afternoon. There is someone I want you to meet, you won't lose anything giving it a try, right?", exclaimed the blond with a smile on his face.

"Sure", finished Izuku shyly while grabbing her backpack and waving good-bye to the kind stranger.

* * *

(A/N) No Todoroki this time! but chapter 5 will be probably centered in him. In case you didn't notice, the man is All Might. I had to include him, after all Deku is an All Might fan first, human second.


	5. Chapter 5: One step closer

**CHAPTER 5**

 **One step closer**

Saying that Todoroki felt like trash on the day after their argument wouldn't be far from true. It all happened in a blur to him, he only realized it all in the next morning. _'What did I do?',_ he asked himself while covering his face with a pillow.

Deep down, he was aware that all Izuku was trying to do was help him overcome his anger and fears. Then, why was it so hard to him to accept it? Perhaps it was because she reminded him of the innocence and happiness he once had , one that she had managed to see during a brief time of their childhood. Or maybe he was unconsciously maintaining distance in order to keep her away from his problems.

To Todoroki, it wasn't news to feel emptiness. In fact, his whole life has been a cycle of numbness, anger, and occasional moments that made him feel like it wasn't all over, that he could make it all the way. After giving it a thought, Shouto realized Izuku was connected to these "warming" moments in one way or another, she was one of the reasons he hasn't given up yet.

 _'What did I do?',_ he thought again and again.

Even if he wouldn't like to admit it, he didn't mind getting some help; so Todoroki decided to make a quick call to his sister. She was aware of all the past events, since the games were televised. After telling the aftermath to Fuyumi, and getting scolded for it, she reassured him that Izuku didn't hate him.

"I would be lying if I said she isn't angry about it, but I don't think she hates you. That girl cherishes you a lot, Shoto, I hope you can return her feelings someday", answered his sister through the telephone.

 _"I, too, cherish her",_ in general, he admired Midoriya, she was the one who had helped him the most through hard times, even if he wasn't okay with it at first. Even now that they are living by themselves in the dorm, she had done her best to make Shoto smile. To him, Izuku was the only person he could call 'friend' outside his family. Then, why did he have to mistreat her so badly? Was it because her kindness reminded him of his mother before the accident? Or did he thought all she felt about him was pity?

Todoroki once concluded that it was because he directed all his kept anger to her, someone completely innocent from all the harms he had suffered, someone that he needed to protect instead of attacking. Deep down, he knew this hard truth, but he was never ready to take the first step to reconciliation, ' _I'm a coward.'_

But there was something inside him that prevented him from showing his real feelings. Perhaps unfinished conversations or dreadful past experiences. Of course, he wasn't still quite the emotional person, but he did treasure certain people and sometimes wished he could show it.

"By the way, dad was happy over your little incident, as expected. It really moved the audience and the press."

Honestly, that was the thing that mattered Shoto the least. He didn't care wether he had gained fame or press coverage. After a brief moment of silence, the youngest Todoroki asked something that had been in his mind for quite a time, perhaps this 'thing' would help him begin a new chapter in his life.

"Can you tell me mom's room number?"

Needless to say, Fuyumi was quite taken back from this sudden question. However, she was overtaken and gave him the exact address and room number of the mental facility their mother was staying in.

"I can go with you if you want. Or perhaps you'd feel more comfortable with Izuku, she had joined me a few times so she can help you find the room faster."

Shoto just responded he'd give it a thought and then ended the call; it had taken more time than expected, so he dressed up and went to his classroom.

* * *

After finishing her morning training and taking a shower, Midoriya proceeded to face one of the crucial moments of her transformation: showing her new self to her classmates. So far, the only friend who had seen her since the event was Ochako, and even if she hadn't made a big fuss out of it, Izuku was afraid the others would be weirded out.

 _'This is it',_ she whispered to herself while looking straight to her classroom door and then opening it firmly. Unexpectedly, there were only few people and all of them just said 'hi', none of them made comments about her new hairdo. Izuku was a little dissapointed about this, even if she didn't want a parade over it, a little attention wouldn't hurt.

 _'Guess it's the same as always'_

Suddenly, she saw two pink hands hugging her from behind: it was Mina, who was with Momo too. It raised Izuku's mood a bit that they talked about her new appearance. After a few jokes about how she will be mistaken as a elementary school boy, the conversation topic changed drastically to Todoroki. She wasn't sure how, but thought it was brought up to contrast this hypoyhetical male version of her to Shoto.

"Well yeah, he is like the prince charming of our class, though it's just because of his looks... and his cool attitude...and-", spat Mina.

"I think Midoriya got the point!", said Momo to cut their friend off.

"I mean, Shoto receives love letters even though we are engaged. And I have never even had a single person like me more than a friend, and now with this hair I'll probably look like a short boy."

"Nonsense! It's because everybody is scared of confessing to Todoroki's woman!", Mina stated, provoking Izuku's face to the bright red. Luckily, Aizawa arrived and started role calling lazily. The class went by normally until the teacher made an announcement about the most awaited topic: interships. To save time, and because he didn't like dealing with eager teens, he just showed the students a screen with each of their names and how many offers they had.

Since Izuku didn't participate in any of the events, she wasn't expecting an offer. After all, she had already been doing sort of internships with Recovery girl ever since she joined UA. That's why Izuku almost spit the water she was drinking when Ochako told her there was an offer for her.

"W-what? I received an offer? I didn't even participate... I expected to have my intership with Recovery girl, as always", the green haired almost whispered to her best friend, who was surprised as well. Meanwhile, she felt a pair of eyes piercing trough her, and was already pretty sure about who it was.

As expected, Todoroki was the one who received more offers, followed by Bakugo. However, Izuku was astonished when she read his father's company name in one of the proposals, she honestly wondered what her fiancé would do.

"Good going, Deku! I have never heard about that agency though. Better not be something fishy", Uraraka spoke out to get her out of her thoughts.

"M-me neither, but, still... I feel honored", replied with a tiny blush. Izuku was already the center of attention, and with this she only caused even more repercussion.

"Why the hell are you so cute?!", yelled Mina while ruffling her hair, "it's so unfair."

After this, classes went on smoothly, everybody was basically dreaming about this new step into being a real hero. Soon, it was lunchtime, and she was going to give Shoto a lunchbox, it was sort of a habit ever since they'd been in the same school. It didn't matter to her that they weren't on best terms anymore, she still felt like cooking for him.

"Shouto, I made you lunch, here... I'll be eating outside", spoke Izuku. The young girl just turned around and waved to Ochako, who was already heading off to the cafeteria with Iida.

Todoroki wasn't sure about what he was supposed to do in that moment, he just knew things shouldn't stay awkward between them. But he just couldn't talk to her like if nothing has happened. For some reason, Shoto wanted to know about her day, how she felt after their argument, why did she cut her hair, or, the most important part, apologize to her. However, it was difficult to ignore his inner self, something inside him that prevented him showing a softer side of himself. So he just came up with a lie, to him, it was better than letting her go.

"—wait. Izuku", Todoroki interrupted. Midoriya's hearth stopped a beat, he was never the one who started conversations. _'Is he going to apologize in front of everyone?_ ', Midoriya's lips just formed a small smile, unable to pronounce any sound.

"My sister is planning a reunion for this weekend", he lied. "Can we meet after classes to coordinate?" Usually, Izuku would say 'yes' right away, even if she had plans with her friends or after-class activities, she would cancel them all.

' _So, it was just another dinner_ ', she thought while sighing and looking down. The green haired gave it a quick thought, and after remembering the words of a certain blond stranger, she made up her mind.

"Sorry, I already made plans. Maybe tomorrow, okay?", and with that Izuku left the classroom, leaving a, to say the least, surprised Todoroki. Needless to say, the classmates who hadn't left saw it all and were surprised as well.

"Deku dumped you, huh. It must be hard to be rejected by that loser", spoke Bakugo loudly enough for anyone to hear and breaking the awkward atmosphere, Todoroki just shrugged it off and continued to do his duties silently; consequently, the blond threw a tantrum only to be stopped by Kirishima.

"You know, Todoroki. I think is normal for her to act that way, you have rejected her way more times...", said the redhead as if he wanted to start a conversation with Shoto. Kirishima honestly wanted to become friends with him, their highschool years would be a lot better if all of them hanged around together, but everytime, Shoto kind of rejected social interaction. "I-I mean, You should treat her better. I wouldn't be surprised if another guy confessed because he didn't see you around haha", added with a joking manner.

"I don't care about that, she is my fianceé, not my girlfriend", answered an angered Shoto. To him, talking to his classmates was a waste of time. Not because he disliked them, but because he couldn't find ways to talk with them, he was afraid that all of his conversations would end up in awkward moments or maybe they'd think he was cocky.

"Look, I'm not trying to become best pals, but Midoriya is still my friend. And I'm sure that it would be worse if you let time pass by without a proper conversation", Kirishima let out these words quickly, as if he was intimidated by Todoroki's cold gaze. This wasn't in vain, in fact, it actually made sense to Shouto, who just uttered a "thanks" to the redhead and left the classroom.

After a brief moment of silence, the rest of the boys, except Bakugo, congratulated Kirishima with cheers.

"That was so manly!", exclaimed a surprised Zero while patting his back.

"Man, what a waste. If I was Todoroki I would've already—", Mineta would have continued his lustful speech if it wasn't interrupted by Eijirou.

"Y-yeah, it did surprised me though, I thought he would just ignore me. Maybe he doesn't like being alone after all."

Meanwhile, Todoroki was walking steadily towards to the school's cafeteria, focused to find Midoriya and talk about what happened. As always, he found her eating with Iida and Uraraka, who practically pushed Deku out of her seat and send them off to a garden nearby where they could have more privacy.

They sat side to side in a wooden bench, none of them spoke a single word for a few minutes until Shoto broke the silence.

"Your hair look nice, though I think it looked better before," hetried to make small talk, even if he knew it wouldn't work. Thus, Izuku just uttered a low "thanks."

The young man knew it wouldn't be long until the bell rang and they had to return to their classroom, which would only stretch the awkwardness between them. As a consequence, Shoto gathered his fears and put them aside for the moment, this would be the start of a new chapter for both him and Izuku.

"I am sorry", he stopped to take a deep breath. "—About what I said and did. I now know it wasn't your fault, you were only helping me."

"It's just... that event was going to be my first big moment. Without Endeavor, without the fire quirk, just me. My head was full of emotions I had never felt, I couldn't control them and I just hurt you. I don't blame you if you hate me", he said calmly.

Needless to say, Deku was taken back by this. She could count with her fingers how many times Shoto had apologized to her, but this was the first time he was saying such heartfelt words. Still, it didn't mean she would go and forgive him right away, he did hurt her after all. Midoriya stopped eating and mentally prepared herself for the answer she was about to give her fiancé.

"I don't hate you, actually, I kind of understand your situation... but, I just wanted to help you, you know. I was really mad that day, I even cut my hair because it reminded me of you", she let a small chuckle. "But, this has helped me to realize a lot of stuff, mostly about myself. I now want to see what the future has for me, maybe my destiny doesn't change even if I do something, but I want to try. At least to see what I am capable of. During these days, I had begun training. It has been difficult, especially because of the rain that conveniently begins as soon as I get out of the dorms. Don't even get me started with how many times I had fell down in mud", the young girl laughed while Todoroki let a small smile.

He knows how hardworking his fianceé is, she is definitely one of the most stubborn person he had ever meet, not like it was a bad thing. Shoto really admires this side of her, even if he never admit it.

"But the point is, even if all my muscles hurt daily, I hadn't felt more alive my whole life". Midoriya said while smiling innocently from ear to ear, leaving a dumbfounded Todoroki. Moments like these were the ones that made him feel lucky, even for a mere second. There were only a few moments where he had found her beautiful, of course, he always found her pretty. It wasn't when she wore the fancy dresses his sister gave her, or when her friends experimented all sort of get-ups in her. To him, she looked the best when she acted real, that's when Todoroki found her stunning. Sometimes he even felt like embracing her and saying sorry for not being capable of behaving like the person she needed, but there was always something that stopped him.

"I will still heal you , so don't worry. I'll just... walk a slightly different path from now on. B-but is like a parallel route to yours, and with the same end. And we will have many common points!—", she added as returning to her usual self, and over analyzing girl.

"You don't have to take care of me all the time, you know, being a housewife wasn't in the contract. I can make my own lunch, too", Shoto said smiling.

Izuku remained silent for a moment, but then spat while blushing. "I don't do it to be like your maid! I actually like cooking and doing a little more for you isn't a problem s-so..."

Todoroki was smitten by her personality, at least the fidgety Izuku hadn't changed. She was still the shy yet brave girl he knew.

"W-Well we better get going, lunchtime is almost over", a flustered Midoriya stood up quickly and was already heading inside, when suddenly, she felt a warm hand grab her wrist; turning around slowly, Izuku faced Todoroki's gaze.

"About the thing I asked you earlier, I lied. There isn't a meeting this weekend, I wanted to ask if you could join me to visit my mother."

The green haired girl didn't think it twice, she just answered " _sure_ " as if it was a question she had been waiting her whole life.

With nothing more to say, both of them walked to their classroom and talked about trivial stuff. Izuku felt like today they had taken the most important step, probably not the most complex, but one that would definitely change their lives.

Classes passed by quickly, and it was soon time for her encounter with the blond stranger, she quickly went to the meeting point and sat under a tree nearby. One minute passed on, and then they were ten, when they reached thirty Midoriya decided to call it a day.

 _"What I am doing... that man was probably just joking."_ As she was already preparing herself to leave, voice she recognized instantly surprised her from behind.

"Young Midoriya! We meet again!", exclaimed a buffy blond man.

* * *

(A/N) helloo! As promised, this chapter is a bit longer that the last one. Answering some reviews:

1) About the One for all, I am not planning on All Might giving Deku another quirk. I mean, it would be awesome and it would help her develop her character way more, but the problem is that it would demand time for me to plan that sort of complex outcome. Sooo, I am going for another route, you will see it in the next chapter!  
2)A love triangle with Kirishima doesn't sound bad, but Idk, I see him more like a really good friend in this case but who knows. I had planned adding some love rivals when I started writing this fic, but I am not sure now, what do you think?  
3)I actually find cute him/her being an All Might fanatic, when I saw his room in the manga it was like a throwback to my 13 year-old-self bedroom lol.  
4)I really want Todoroki's family relationships to improve as the story progresses, after all, I believe his problems are somewhat linked to his household, but still, the story is focused on his love story :D!

As always, thank you for your support and nice words! Feel free to review or PM (I had only discovered them this week so sorry in advance if I took more than a month to answer.)


	6. Chapter 6: Moment of truth

_(A/N) Well, it's been a lot since I last updated. I'm very sorry, if I was a reader I'd probably hate me lol. I said this fic will be finished, and it will! So don't worry. I already made a schedule for the whole fic and it will finish at chapter 14, but since the storyline is not totally decided yet, you can still post your ideas in the reviews! As always, I'll be answering them at the end of the chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Moment of truth**

"All Might! What are you doing here?" In fact, it was quite the surprise. She had been a fan of his her whole life, even prior to her parents' death. And she was elated, to say the least, when he became her teacher at UA.

"One of my assistants saw you training this morning, and said you had the potential to be part of a small project I am working on"

 _"Oh, it was probably the skinny man"_ , Izuku thought. Needless to say, she was ready to agree to any project he had in mind, he was her hero. "I am honored to be acknowledged by a hero like you, All Might, and I would gladly join your project. May I ask what is it about?"

"Haha! Your excitement overflows, young Midoriya!", laughed the blonde. "Can we go somewhere more private?"

* * *

After a while of walking together in silence, they reached his office in the teachers' department.

"Miss Izuku, what I am about to tell you is a secret I've been saving for quite a few years, can I trust your confidentiality?", to his question, the nurse nodded in affirmation. Normally, All Might wouldn't even have a one on one conversation with any of his students, but she had something that made him trust her. It was probably the fact that she was the daughter of two teammates of his late mentor, but it was a story he didn't want to tell Midoriya yet, he was aware it would be a burden.

"You see, even though I am the symbol of peace right now, my physical condition is deteriorating day by day, not greatly but it still doesn't go unnoticed. That is why I have been training someone who will be my successor, he is on his third year already and I believe he will be a top hero as soon as he graduates... do you know where is this going?"

Midoriya had a lot of things running quickly through her mind in that moment, she couldn't even keep her calmed and proper dialect in front of All Might.

"So this is your 'small' project?! This is nothing but a big deal!"

"Haha! I see you have understood the magnitude of this, I say it is small because only a few people are involved"

"You mean... only your pupil and you?", asked Deku quietly.

"Well, us and others more", he made a pause. "I saw what you are capable of during the games, and I must admit you have great potential, probably even more than Recovery girl's"

As she was hearing those words, the green haired girl started to lose her excitement. She started to realize All Might just wanted her to cure his main student, his disciple. As always, all that matter about herself was her healing quirk, she was only a power-up for the main character, someone that had to keep herself aside. She would have to be quiet at all times, just agreeing to—

"But fear not, young Midoriya!", All Might spoke strongly to get her out of her thoughts. "I am aware you are trying to become an independent fighting hero. I am not saying that a healing one is bad, but it is probably something you don't want to choose yet."

After hearing this, Izuku felt like her soul had came back to her body. "By joining you won't be spending your whole day waiting for Mirio to be injured, that wouldn't be fair for anyone. We could train all together and improve each at their own peace. So, what do you say?" All Might knew it was too much information to digest, so he summed it up. "Take it as an exchange, training offensively in exchange of aiding."

"I agree", answered Deku firmly.

She hadn't give it a thought, but she knew it was an unique opportunity. In any case, the worse case scenario would be aiding all day but also seeing her biggest hero in action and receiving some tips now and then. To her mind, it was a win or win situation. "When will it start?"

"I admire your determination young Midoriya. Since I am free right now, we can start right away, the training area we use is a private one but is still inside the campus."

* * *

As they were walking, a question ran trough the girl's mind. "Will your successor join us today?"

"Right, I haven't tell you about him yet. His name is Mirio, he isn't quite the show off of his class but his quirk is one of its type. Sadly he is not here today, I gave him a week off in order to train you alone."

Izuku felt moved, All Might did care for her.

"All right, let's start then", she said while pressing her knuckles together.

They spend the whole afternoon and the rest of the week training the two alone. Needless to say, it was the most suffocating physical experience she had ever had, but every second of it felt like it was worth it. At the end of the week, all her muscles hurt and just getting ready for school made her sore: still, it was rewarding. 

* * *

Soon, the day for the visit to Todoroki's mother came. As always, he picked her up from her room and took a private ride he had previously scheduled. This time, however, they didn't spend the whole journey in an awkward silence.

They began talking about what they had for breakfast and ended up joking about her fanatism with All Might. After a while, Izuku noticed Todoroki had been checking his cellphone now and then while shaking his leg. Realization hit Deku: _"he's nervous, and probably scared"_.

She knew they were only blocks away from the hospital and what he was probably checking was how near they were from the facility, she decided it was better for Todoroki to catch a little break.

"Shoto, why don't you buy some flowers for your mom? It would be nice and also a conversation starter", she giggled.

He had no reason to refuse her offer.

"Plus, there's this really lovely flower shop nearby— look! There it is!", she said while pointing to it.

They parked and only Shoto went inside, since Izuku felt too tired because of the training and wanted to enjoy this few minutes of just laying in the car seat.

* * *

"Welcome!"

Todoroki was greeted by the flower shop owner, an elderly woman wearing a pink apron. Since he wanted to finished it briefly, he asked her suggestions, explaining that he would be paying a visit to an hospitalized relative he hadn't seen in quite a few time.

"Why don't you take these? They mean a new beginning", she said while showing him a bouquet of white flowers. It was elegant and simple, just like he remembered his mother. Todoroki decided to buy it, and just before he left the shop the lady stopped him abruptly.

"I didn't want to say it, but I saw you on TV at the UA's events, and my goodness! To think there will be strong heroes like you in a few years fills me with hope", said the old woman excitedly. He felt flattered and thanked her for her nice words.

"Also, if you see that pretty nurse can you give her this as gift from a fan?", asked with a bouquet of colorful flowers carried on her arms.

He couldn't say no, so he thanked her again and took everything back to the car. Izuku was surprised when she saw him come back with not only one, but two bouquets; and was even more surprised when he told her one of them was for her as a present from a fan.

"A fan? Thanks, but I don't think I deserve one...", she made a pause, "...yet".

Izuku ended up laughing and hugging softly the flowers, whispering a soft _"thank you"_ to Todoroki.

The sight in front of Shoto was unique, the green haired overflowing with happiness. Her rosy cheeks matched her plump lips and made him feel lucky to be surrounded by such a beautiful girl.

"What? Do I have something on my face?", asked Midoriya, now aware of Todoroki's stare.

"No, I—"

"Excuse me, we have arrived", the driver interrupted, cutting his answer.

* * *

Izuku knew he was nervous, so she grabbed his hand and told him four words that would mean a lot from then on.

"I'm with you"

Now more calmed, they walked together to the room his mother was resting in. Izuku stayed in the waiting room while Todoroki prepared himself mentally for what was about to happen.

Quietly, he knocked on the door, which now seemed like an enormous barrier to him. Suddenly, a _"come in"_ reached his ears and his body automatically moved inside the cold room.

"Mom", was all he could say at first.

Instead, his mother smiled and stood up to hug him tightly, and then sat on the edge of her bed while his son rested on an armchair beside her bed.

As Deku said, the flowers were a nice conversation starter. They started talking about their trip to buy them and the old lady who was their fan. After a while they moved on to deeper topics, talking about his older sister and brothers, how was school, his performance on the festival, which she had even recorded and watched all over again at least twenty times.

"She has become a fine young lady hasn't she?", asked his mom, referring to her aiding in said event.

They continued talking about old times, only the happy experiences though. His father or the fact that she was still on a mental facility after several years weren't something he was prepared to face, and his mother knew it too.

It was only when he gazed through the window that he noticed it was already late. Todoroki picked up his stuff and started to say goodbye to his mom.

"I appreciate your visit, Shoto. I hope you will visit more often, and bring Izuku next time too"

It was probably one of the toughest goodbyes he had ever faced, weird, he hadn't seen his mom for years and now he can't wait to visit her again.

After exiting the room, Todoroki found Deku in the waiting room playing with a little kid on a tracksuit.

"Shoto, this little gentleman is visiting his mom too, he bruised his knee while he was running so I helped him a bit", explained. After saying goodbye to the boy, they walked back to their ride.

Midoriya had several question on her mind, and, surprisingly, Todoroki had a lot of things he wanted to tell her.

"So, how did it go?", finally asked the green haired.

Unexpected to Deku, Todoroki began talking non stop, as an excited kid, keeping his cool character of course. She just watched him talk on and on even when they were already on the car. It made her truly happy.

"Thank you", said Shoto to finish.

"You don't need to thank me about anything", answered a blushed Midoriya, leaving both of them in a confortable silence.

As they were sitting side by side, Midoriya felt a cold hand reaching her own which was resting on the car seat, slowly, the unexperienced couple joined their fingers.

None of them could face each other, both were looking through opposite windows.

Izuku just could only wonder how his face was then, was he blushing madly like she was? Was he crying from something that happened on his mom's room?

After thirty minutes both of them fell sleep, not leaving time for an explanation for the boy's sudden action. Midoriya's head resting gently on Todoroki's shoulder. To anyone who saw them, they looked as if they were a newly couple.

* * *

 _(A/N) hellooo again! Now, answering reviews:_

 _1) you guessed right! Mirio is the one who will inherit the All for one. I know it is weird to see Deku without all his crazy power but I felt she/he would be over powered. Plus, the AU that I'm basing my fic on doesn't have Deku with that quirk :(_

 _There are a lot of things in your review that you are guessing right lol, so I won't spoil you._

 _2) this one is the two-part review. I'm really thankful for your opinion, I wasn't sure if it was worth to continue the story, but seeing that someone enjoyed it made me write another chapter :) thanks. I have taken in count a lot of points from your review and added them to the next plots, I won't spoil them though!_

 _And yes, I think too that Todoroki will have problems with his interaction with poor Deku so I'm planning some fun situations with the bros._

 _3) terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic saya, Anda memotivasi saya untuk melanjutkan. I know Indonesia is going through a though situation right now, I hope you are safe and if this silly story of mine can make you smile it would be totally worth it :)_

 _Happy New Year! As always, thank you for your follows, favorites and reviews!_


	7. Important announcement

Hello!

It's been so long since I updated, even though my goal for this fic was giving it a proper ending. But because classes, work and other stuff I couldn't, I'm really sorry.

I wasn't planning to even reading my fic one more time, but I recently opened my old e-mail account and there were sooooo many notifications of follows and favorites. So after giving it a thought I decided it was better to give it closure, even if I'm not 100% in charge.

What I'm trying to say is I'm putting my dear fanfiction up for adoption. So if you already have an idea of how the story should progress, why not make it real?

Buuuut not so fast, I'm not giving it up randomly, the person that continues this fic will have to put as much effort as I did in the previous chapter.

So, if you're interested first send me in a PM:

1.-A continuation for the last chapter, this must be in the correct format (italic, bold,...) and should have at least 1000 words (each chapter of the fanfiction is around 2500-4000 words)

2.-Tell me about you and why do you want to continue this silly fic of mine.

3-Be honest about your available time, so write also about how frequentlu you'd update.

4-Have fun! If you're familiar with writing fanfiction, you know the funnkest part is writing the first chapter. And if you aren't, this could be your oportunity to join fanfiction not as a reader, but as a writer.

Thank you for your support! I'll be choosing until one month from now, see you!


End file.
